Ilusion y Desilusion
by Kira Midorikawa
Summary: Aki esta enamorada de Endo, pero Goenji esta enamorado de ella, podra Aki darse cuenta de sus sentimientos o debera Goenji desircelo..?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, pues en este fic no tuve ninguna ayuda de mi prima así que todos los comentarios serian para mi =) espero que les guste, aun sigo siendo nueva y no sé escribir muy bien, haha pero gracias a los comentarios y recomendaciones que dejan eh mejorando un poco desde mi primer fic (este es el segundo XD)... bueno pues lean y comenten, y sobre mi primer fic, pronto subiré la continuación.

Ilusión y Desilusión (primera parte)

Ella habia estado enamorada de el desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, pero como el era demasiado despistado, no se habia dado cuenta de lo que ella sentia por el, asi es, estoy hablando de Aki, quien desde años atras habia estado enamorada de Endo, pero no habia tenido el valor de decircelo por temor a su reaccion, ella sabia que Endo era un chico bueno, y que jamas la dañaria ni nada por el estilo si ella le dijera lo que sentía pero... por un lado tenia miedo de que el la rechazará y ya nada fuera igual...

Narra Aki:

eh estado pensando mucho en desircelo, pero simplemente no tengo el valor para mirarlo a los ojos y desircelo frente a frente... - soltó un gran suspiro - eh estadfo esperando el momento indicado, pero aunque eh tenido varios me a faltado valor... tengo miedo de que si se lo digo no solo me rechaze, sino que se arruine nuestra amistad...

bueno pues, necesito desircelo, no puedo estar mas cerca de el sin que el sepa lo que siiento desde hace tanto tiempo... ¡ se lo diré ! - exlamo muy desidida la castaña mientras iba en camino hacia la escuela, era demasiado temprano para ir a la escuela aun, pero necesitaba verlo ya, no podia esperar mas tiempo sin tenerlo cerca, pues necesitaba verlo sonreir...

Al llegar a la escuela:

Como era de esperarse Endo no habia llegado aun, asi que Aki se sento en su lugar y espero pasificamente a que el llegara.

el primero en llegar fue Goenji, quien al ver a la castaña sola, desidio dejar su mochila y hacerle compañia.

- Buenos dias Aki - dijo el rubio

- Hola Goenji, ¿como estas hoy?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- mmm.. bien, se podria decir, y dime... - contestó - ¿no se lo has dicho a Endo? -  
- ¿eh? ¿a que te refieres Goenji? - pregunto muy sorprendida la castaña, pues no pensaba ser tan ovia.

- ¿ como que a que me refiero?, a que te gusta, ¿ya se lo dijiste?- dijo el rubio

- ¿por que piensas que me gusta? ..- trato de mentir, pero el rubor de su rostro la delataba.- esta bien, si me gusta, pero no se lo eh dicho.

-¿ porque no ?...- pregunto

- pues, me da miedo cual sea su reaccion al saberlo, ademas no tengo el suficiente valor para desircelo.

- bueno, pues en mi opinion, yo no creo que Endo sea malo, asi que su reaccion no seria como tu te imaginas, yo creoq ue tu debes decircelo... es la unica forma en que tu tendrias una oportunidad con él.- dijo el rubio tratando de ser lo mas sincero posible.

- mmm... bueno, se lo diré, gracias.. - exclamó la castaña

- de nada...- dijo el rubio y se fue a sentar a su lugar.

ya habia iniciado las clases y Aun seguia pensando en lo que habia dicho Goenji, y pensó que tal vez lo mejor seria decirle a Endo... siguio pensando en eso todo el dia, ni siquiera ponia atencion a las clases por estar pensando en eso...

Cuando las clases iban a acabar, Endo miro a Aki y le dijo:

Aki ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

claro endo, ¿Qué pasa? contestó y fue ahí cuando le dijo.

quisiera decirle a Fuyupe lo que siento por ella, pero tengo miedo de que me rechace, y sé que tu podrás aconsejarme porque eres una gran amiga, dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

al escuchar esas palabras su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, estaba destruida, pero tenía que aconsejarlo, pues endo confiaba en ella,-, yo creo que tu... Tu, deberías decírselo dijo la castaña tratando de parecer normal, aunque por dentro estaba completamente destrozada

mmm... Tú crees que deba hacerlo, ¿y si no me quiere? pregunto el castaño un poco tímido

mmm... Pues si no se lo dices nunca sabrás si te quiere o no- era patético, intentaba darle un consejo a Endo que ni siquiera ella había sido capaz de seguir,

el solo dijo mmm...tienes razón, está bien se lo diré, muchas gracias Aki y salió corriendo al sonar el timbre se salida..

narra Aki:

Estaba demasiado triste, no sabía qué hacer y tal vez ya no había nada que hacer a sí que decidí salir a caminar un poco para distraerme y mientras caminaba me encontre con Haruna, quien iba en camino a buscarme

- ¡Hola Aki...!te estube buscando ¿donde estabas? Dijo muy feliz como siempre

Hola Haruna le conteste no muy motivada, se borro la sonrisa de su rostro y pregunto preocupada -¿qué ocurre?...

- nada - conteste

- vamos puedes decirme- dijo la peliazul

- mmm... esta bien , se que puedo confiar en ti - dije y si le conté todo lo que haia ocurrido...

Mmm, ya veo, así que por eso estas tan triste

me mantuve en silencio y me limite a solo asentír con la cabeza

pues, no deberías estarlo, seguro que el capitán no lo dijo enserio. trato de apoyarme

En ese momento llego Endo:

Aki, ¿puedo hablar contigo? claro Endo conteste y lo seguí hasta un lugar donde no había nadie.

¡gracias...! Dijo Endo con gran alegría

¿gracias de qué? pregunte un poco confundida

gracias por tu consejo, todo salió perfecto, Fuyupe me dijo que ¡si...! dijo muy alegre...

En ese momento quede paralizada, no sabía que decirle, así que solo le dije que bien con una sonrisa forzada diciendo eso di media vuelta y comencé a caminar.

Estaba demasiado triste, no podía ocultarlo y comencé a llorar.

En ese momento me encontre con Goenji ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estas llorando? dijo muy preocupado.

Y necesitaba desahogar todo lo que sentía así que le conté pues yo sabía que Goenji era de confianza y me podría apoyar . mmm, ya veo, bueno pues yo te comprendo, yo también estoy muy enamorado de una persona que no me corresponde dijo Goenji soltando un gran suspiro

¿Enserio Goenji? ¿De quien? preguntó Aki con curiosidad mm, no importa, lo importante es que comprendo cómo te sientes al no poder estar con esa persona que tanto quieres

Mmm gracias Goenji, me sirvió haberme desahogado contigo, eres un gran amigo... Dijo Aki mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y sonreía bueno tengo que irme es tarde y mi mamá debe estar preocupada por qué no eh llegado dijo Aki claro, adiós dijo Goenji y agrego ya no estás triste mientras sonreía - adiós grito Aki mientras corría por el pasillo

Ahhhh soltó un gran suspiro Goenji al ver a Aki alejándose Pensó - Aki ¿por que sufres tanto por endo y no miras a las personas que se encuentran a tu alrededor? - después de decir eso se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado y camino hacia su casa.

Narra Aki:

Estaba muy triste, no tenía ganas ni siquiera se comer , me sentía muy deprimida y lo peor ,no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, pues yo sabía que endo estaba muy feliz con Fuyupe y no tenía el valor para decirle lo que sentía por él y mucho menos ahora que estaba con ella.

En eso, alguien llamo a la puerta y la saco de su nube, Se levanto de su cama y camino hacia la puerta, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, era su mamá

Aki, baja a cenar dijo su mamá

mmm, no tengo hambre mamá contesto Aki

hija, ¿te encuentras bien?

si mamá, no me pasa nada dije con una falsa sonrisa

- esta bien, si no tienes hambre ve a bañarte y duérmete que mañana tienes que ir a la escuela dijo y cerró la puerta.

Si dijo Aki mañana tengo que ir a la escuela y soltó un gran suspiro .

Se metió a bañar y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente:

Sonó el despertador y Aki se levantó, era hora de ir a la escuela, seguía muy triste, pero trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, se metió a bañar y después bajo a desayunar...

Hola mamá dijo Aki y se sentó en la mesa

Hola hija, veo que ya estas mejor dijo mientras le servía el desayuno

si, ayer estaba un poco cansada, solo era eso sonrió Aki

está bien, lo que importa es que ya estás mejor dijo su mamá mientras se sentaba a desayunar junto a Aki .

Después de desayunar Aki se lavo los dientes y se fue a la escuela.

En camino a la escuela se encontró a endo

- ¡Aki...! Grito el castaño

Hola endo dijo Aki tratando de parecer normal, aunque por dentro se moría de tristeza al verlo, no sabía si iba a soportar verlo junto a Fuyupe. , caminaron juntos hasta la escuela.

Al llegar endo fue hacia donde se encontraba Fuyupe y la saludó con un tierno beso en los labios, Aki se sintió aun más triste y con muchas ganas de llorar, y por un momento estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero en eso llego el maestro y todos se sentaron en su lugar

Aun durante la clase, Endo no dejaba de mirar a Fuyupe y eso le molestaba a Aki quien se sentaba alado del castaño, ella veía como Endo ni siquiera ponía atención a lo que decía el maestro.

Después de la clase:

Aki salió del salón para no tener que ver a Endo con Fuyupe, y cuando caminaba se topó con Goenji en el pasillo .

¿ya te sientes mejor? pregunto Goenji

- no, no puedo sentirme mejor mientras endo esté con ella dijo Aki con lagrimas en los ojos

mmm, si, se lo que sientes, yo estoy exactamente igual. Dijo Goenji mientras veía a Aki con dulzura bueno, no creo que debas sufrir por él, deberías observar a tu alrededor y verás que hay personas que sienten por ti lo mismo que tú sientes por Endo,

- ¿enserio lo crees? Pregunto Aki un poco ilusionada

no, no lo creo, estoy seguro dijo Goenji mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de Aki y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, Aki lo miro y se sonrojo , aparto su mirada de Goenji y dijo,

-muchas gracias Goenji, ya me siento un poco mejor después de decir eso se alejo caminando

Como puedo decirle lo que siento por ella pensó Goenji mientras miraba a Aki alejarse de él.

Al salir de clases:

Goenji se levanto de su asiento y voltio a ver a Aki, quien se sienta detrás de él,

- Aki, ¿te irás caminando a tu casa? Pregunto Goenji mientras terminaba de guardar sus libros

,- si, ¿y tú? pregunto Aki un poco tímida al recordar lo sucedido en el pasillo

yo también ¿nos vamos juntos?- pregunto el peligris

mmm está bien dijo Aki- y salieron caminado, cuando iban en camino a casa Goenji le pregunto a Aki

- ¿quieres que te enseñe mi lugar favorito en toda la ciudad?

mmm, está bien dijo Aki pero no hay que tardar porque mi mamá se preocupará por mi dijo Aki mientras caminaban

Después de caminar un poco llegaron a un pequeño parque un poco alejado de la ciudad

llegamos dijo Goenji este es el lugar que quería mostrarte, este parque es muy importante para mí dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca

¿enserio? ¿Y por qué? pregunto un con curiosidad Aki

porque aquí es donde solía venir cuando estaba triste y volteo a ver a Aki, ella sonrío,

- Goenji eres un gran amigo dijo la castaña mientras sonreía

mmm si, un gran amigo dijo Goenji tristemente y después soltó un gran suspiro

-¿qué ocurre? Preguntó la castaña un poco preocupada

nada, solo recordaba a aquella persona Dijo Goenji

aah, cierto, ¿puedes decirme quién es? preguntó Aki sonriendo

mmm, está bien te diré solo porque tu confiaste en mí y me dijiste lo de Endo, - dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se acercaba a Aki

-Aki esa persona tan especial para mi -dijo mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de Aki- ¡eres tú...! - termino de decir completamente sonrojado, Aki miró a Goenji a los ojos y se quedo en shock, no sabía que decir. Goenji se acerco más a Aki y junto sus labios con los de ella formando un tierno beso que en unos minutos se torno en algo más violento al separarse los dos tenían la respiración agitada y sus corazones latían fuertemente.

-yo no que se que decir Goenji -dijo Aki completamente sonrojada

-solo dime la verdad, ¿tú me quieres? Aki, tu, tu me gustas mucho asi que, dime serás mi novia..?- pregunto el peligris mientras miraba los ojos de la castaña mientras esperaba una respuesta...


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola, Hola! Yo de nuevo por aquí, dejando este capítulo.**__**..**_

_**Bueno pues perdón por la tardanza pero tuve unos pequeños problemas con la inspiración…**_

_**Pero los reviews que recibí me pusieron feliz =)**_

_**Este capítulo es muy corto, pero aun así me gusto mucho como quedó, espero que a ustedes también les guste.**_

_**Bueno, este capítulo tiene un nombre lindo. Pero el que sigue...**_

_**Haha, bueno ya no diré más**_

_**Les dejo él:**_

_CAPITULO 2 LLEGA LA ILUSION_

Goenji yo... - dijo en voz baja la castaña, con palabras casi inaudibles, pero lo suficiente para que el rubio la escuchara - yo... si quiero, si quiero ser tu novia, la verdad es que si estoy enamorada de ti, pero esta obsesión por Endo me cegó y no podía darme cuenta de mis propios sentimientos, lo que siento por ti Goenji, es algo tan lindo, que lo confundí con simple simpatía , pero ahora que pongo en claro mis sentimientos me he dado cuenta de que no es solo simpatía y agradecimiento por haberme apoyado cuando más lo necesite... si no que poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti, sin darme cuenta...- termino de decir la castaña con brillo en sus ojos y completamente sonrojada- lo que sentí por Endo fue simple obsesión, admito que alguna vez me gusto pero… Después se volvió... solo costumbre…

Aki, tú, ¿estás hablando enserio? – Preguntó el rubio feliz e incrédulo a la vez –

Si Goenji… de verdad me gustas… - contesto la castaña

El rubio sin saber que decir solo se acerco a la castaña para abrazarla y luego unir sus labios en un roce lleno de cariño y ternura, que ninguno quería que terminara… no fue el típico beso apasionado y violento que se dan todos los jóvenes, este beso fue con tanta delicadeza y ternura, disfrutando cada uno el contacto con el otro…

Hasta que algo interrumpió ese dulce contacto… fue el celular de Aki, que comenzó a sonar e hizo que los dos jóvenes tuvieran que separarse…

Aki sacó su teléfono de su bolsa y contesto:

Si, diga…

¿Dónde estás hija? – pregunto la madre de Aki muy preocupada

Lo siento, lo que sucedió fue que se me olvido un libro en la escuela y tuve que regresarme – mintió Aki esperando que su mamá le creyera

Hija, no quiero que regreses sola, ya es muy tarde, mejor espérame en la escuela y yo iré por ti…

¡No!.. –grito la castaña

¿Qué? –

No, que no te preocupes, en la escuela me encontré a mi amigo Goenji y me iré con él a casa – dijo Aki haciendo que el rubio solo la mirara con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mmm… está bien hija, ¡pero no te tardes! ¿Escuchaste?—

Si mamá, ya voy hacia allá…-

Bien, adiós…-

Si mamá…- dijo la mientras colgaba su celular y lo metía a su bolsa de nuevo.

Muy bien, parece que te acompañare a tu casa – dijo Goenji mientras abrazaba a Aki

Sí, pero, ¿no te dirán nada en tu casa? – pregunto algo preocupada la castaña, pues no había pensado en eso cuando le dijo a su mamá que él la acompañaría hasta su casa.

No, nunca hay nadie en mi casa, así que no habrá problema con eso- dijo Goenji mientras comenzaba a caminar abrazado de la castaña…

Está bien – contesto la castaña

Y así fueron todo el camino, hasta llegar a la casa de Aki, Goenji la dejo en su puerta, se despidió, no como él hubiera querido despedirse de Aki, pero su mamá los observaba y Aki no quería que ella supiera, así que se limito a decirle hasta luego.

En camino a su casa, fue pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día, estaba demasiado feliz por haber tenido el valor para decirle lo que sentía a Aki, gracias a eso, al fin podía estar con ella sin necesidad de ser solo su amigo y tener que suprimir sus sentimientos a un limitado te quiero, ahora podía decir te amo sin ninguna preocupación, demostrar todo lo que sentía…

Al llegar a su casa, el rubio dejo su mochila, tal y como él pensaba su casa estaba vacía, su padre aun no había llegado y su hermana estaba en el hospital, así que se fue a su habitación, después de ducharse, bajo a la cocina para ver que había en el refrigerador para cenar…

No había mucho, pero lo suficiente para sobrevivir… después de cenar subió de nuevo a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, pensando en ella, en Aki, hasta que se quedo dormido.

MIENTRAS CON AKI:

Estaba igual de feliz que Goenji, solo que ella no podía dormir aun, solo pensaba en el, en lo maravilloso que había sido ese día y en lo tonta que había sido al no haberse dado cuenta de ello.

Se recostó en su cama y durmió, esperando que fuera ya de día para poder estar en la escuela, con su amado Goenji…

Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo, perdón si les parece corto, pero todo lo hice en un momento de inspiración…

Sigan dejando reviews, ya que eso me ayuda a salir de mi depresión xD

Ok espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí…

No olviden dejar reviews…!


End file.
